


he's hot, i'm gay. so fuck it.

by closeted



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Kuroo messes up, Kuroo's worse, M/M, Tsukishima is gay as hell, a little make-out session, but his pride is high asf, mild NSFW, roommates au, short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closeted/pseuds/closeted
Summary: “Fuck that.” murmured the blonde. “I think you’re really hot.”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	he's hot, i'm gay. so fuck it.

Tsukishima hates being Kuroo’s roommate.

He’s too gay.   
  
Especially when Kuroo finishes taking a shower - pulling himself out of the bathroom, wet and shirtless, hair damp and ruffled down. Tsukishima hates it. It has only been a goddamn week since he moved in. Why did he have to be such a bitch with the landlady? Though no one can blame him. The old woman was too… old. She had too many complaints about her tenants living in  _ peace.  _ No. No one would get it - she’s a  _ monster.  _ If a twenty-year-old thinks Disney step-mother’s are shit, that landlady is a  _ nightmare. _   
  
Tsukishima shakes his head, clearing his thoughts. Not all thoughts. His roommate was still standing at the bathroom door, damp and shirtless. He was busy ruffling his hair with a smaller towel, and Tsukishima couldn’t help but ask, “How come your hair only goes down when it’s wet?” It’s actually an idiotic question. But since it came from the blonde, the people who knew him, even if it’s just for a little, would take it as an insult.   
  
The older pouts. “Tsukki, that’s mean! You’re combing my hair later.” Tsukishima scoffs. “No way I’m going to do that again.” The blonde rolls his eyes and positions himself, stretched out on the couch, feet popping out. Kuroo chuckles. “You get to run to the convenience store then.”   
  
The blonde takes a quick pause from scrolling on his phone and pouted at the latter. Kuroo was provocative. There was no second that the blonde dodged the raven’s provocations. It was getting frustrating. He releases a heavy sigh. “Fine, goddammit. But know if I know how to cook, I wouldn’t be doing shit.”    
  
Normally, a totally sane person with no special feelings dedicated to the younger would have their face and mood crumpled. But the blonde was talking to _ Kuroo _ . Kuroo has special feelings for the blonde - _special_ , because he himself couldn’t put a finger to it. He thinks it’s cute when the blonde gets all moody or snarky, and normally, people wouldn’t. So it’s probably why the older thought of having a side for the blonde that he’s never known of.   
  
But no, he’s just  _ homosexual.  _ So when the blonde pouted at him after hearing the consequence he made, his knees were about to drop him in front of the younger. He is aware of the fact that they just met. But what he’s more focused on is the fact that on the first day, they had a banter about their unit’s cleanliness. The next thing’s pretty obvious - motherfucker got his face red hot thinking about the blonde with a ring on his finger, claiming his last name.    
  
_ Damn it,  _ he thought.  _ I’ve got a crush. _ _  
_ _  
_ Kuroo chuckled once again and rushed to his room. He took a good three minutes of clothing himself with a jet-black t-shirt, completely wrapped around his body. It made him look all bulky (muscles) and walked out of the room with his favorite sweatpants. He was fit. To the ladies living in the same building, young or old, he was the Boy-Next-Door, the one they see in Korean dramas.   
  
Tsukishima thinks about it too.    
  
This time, Tsukishima didn’t get caught. The older was too busy ruffling his half-damp hair, eyes fixed on the floor while walking in the blonde’s direction to sit beside him on the couch. But he didn’t. To Tsukishima’s horror, he didn’t sit beside him, but he lied down, head on the younger’s lap, and legs spread straight to the couch’s length, feet popping out. Tsukishima gets a 4k view of Kuroo’s jet black t-shirt embracing his torso and his grey sweatpants that made him look  _ spicier _ .   
  
Tsukishima is too gay.   
  
The older looks up to him and grins. “Comb my hair now.” Tsukishima wanted to jump out of the couch and rush to his room after slamming the door shut. He wanted to scream because of not being able to figure out if his lap is wet because of the older’s half-damp hair or because of his homo-hormones. But instead of doing one of the two, he looked in another direction and creased his brows. “You’re unbelievable.”   
  
He combs his hair anyway.   
  
He runs his slender fingers through the boy’s hair after combing a part of it. It was dry. Though there were still some parts left damp. Tsukishima felt the warmth on his face rise as he saw the older’s eyes focused on him with the corner of his eyes.  _ He’s so annoying, _ the blonde thinks.    
  
“You can’t just stay like that, you know.”   
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
“You can’t just keep frowning.”   
  
“Why do you care?”   
  
“I like you.”   
  
_ Fuck. _ _  
_ _  
_ The world paused. Their worlds paused. Kuroo fucked up when Tsukishima started to get his hopes up, trying his hardest to keep it down.  _ No blushing _ , he promised himself on the second day after their meeting when he sees the older dancing beside the windowpane at seven in the morning.  _ No strings, _ he promised himself on the third day when he woke up on the couch with his head on the older’s lap under a thick blanket the latter got for him.  _ No feelings,  _ he promised himself on the fourth day, when Kuroo went home late in the evening, and it all kept him awake. And lastly,  _ No falling,  _ he promised himself on the fifth day, when the older insisted to get groceries with him just to rush to a bakery and get him his favorite strawberry shortcake after getting an A-plus on a long test.   
  
Did he fulfill all those promises? Not quite. Was he aware of promises being meant to be broken? Definitely. Did he care right at this moment?   
  


_ With those pools with the color of a gemstone, how could I? _ _  
_ _  
_ But Tsukishima was a coward.   
  
So he gave the man a light slap on the face and rolled his eyes and continued combing his hair. The raven flinched. He knew he messed up, and he slipped, but how could the blonde look doubtful? He stares in question at the younger for a moment and chose his pride.   
  
“Why don’t you believe me?” Kuroo sits up, facing the blonde. Tsukishima scoffs and puts the comb back into its place before, and takes his phone. Kuroo snatches it. “Hey what the fu-”   
  
Tsukishima’s greeted by an aggressive kiss.   
  
Kuroo’s lips firmly pressed onto his soft ones, arms on his sides, as if he’s telling him that there’s no escape. While Tsukishima was too slow to process their situation, Kuroo slid a hand up to his waist beneath his shirt - his calloused skin was a fucking temptation. The blonde knew it was too late for him to escape. It was too late for him to escape his desires. Only God knows how much he has dreamed of this moment, and finally, it happens.   
  
The blonde is gently pushed down, arms around the raven’s neck. The kiss goes on, Kuroo has his tongue treating the younger’s bottom lip like his favorite dish, and then comes back inside to clash with the younger’s own.    
  
Kuroo Tetsurou got him feeling like a five-star Michelin.   
  
Tsukishima had his eyes firmly shut, resisting the urge to let out a sound dedicated to the man giving him pleasure. It was difficult. Curses filled his mind, and he hid the lust in his eyes. He wanted to move his legs, but he was afraid of the thought of wanting more. He’s completely pushed down under the older’s care with the older’s lips. What more if Kuroo notices when he moves his legs serving as an invitation?    
  
_ Fuck this shit. He’s hot, and I’m gay. _ _  
_ _  
_ Tsukishima dives in.   
  
Tsukishima pressed his lips a lot harder and gave everything he got.   
  
Kuroo lets out a hoarse groan, and  _ oh fuck. Oh fuck, that’s hot. _ _  
_ _  
_ The older pulls away with a soft smile. “I know we just met but-” their lips collide for the second time. This time, Tsukishima initiates.   
  
“Fuck that.” murmured the blonde. “I think you’re really hot.”

**Author's Note:**

> kurotsukki making-out. that's it.


End file.
